heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of X-Men films cast members
Image:Hugh Jackman navy.jpg|thumb|Hugh Jackman]] has appeared as Wolverine (comics)|Wolverine]] in all the X-Men (film series)|film series]] since the release of X-Men (film)|X-Men]] 2000 in film|in 2000]].]] The following is a list of cast members who have portrayed characters appearing in the X-Men (film series)|''X-Men'' film series]], based upon the comic books X-Men|of the same name]]. Hugh Jackman]] is the only actor to have appeared in all seven films: he played Wolverine (comics)|Wolverine]] in the original trilogy (X-Men (film)|X-Men]], X2 (film)|X2]], and X-Men: The Last Stand]]) and reprised his role in the prequel films X-Men Origins: Wolverine]] and X-Men: First Class]], the latter in a cameo appearance]]. He again starred in The Wolverine (film)|The Wolverine]] and X-Men: Days of Future Past]]. Patrick Stewart, Ian McKellen]], Famke Janssen]], Halle Berry]], Anna Paquin]], Rebecca Romijn]], James Marsden]] and Shawn Ashmore]] have also appeared in all three films of the original trilogy, with Stewart also making a cameo appearance in Origins ''and ''The Wolverine, Romijn in First Class, ''and Janssen and McKellen in ''The Wolverine. The film also features numerous cameo appearances from characters in the comic book. Sometimes the role of a cameo character in one film is expanded in the next. The character of Kitty Pryde]], for example, has been played by a different actress in each film, as she only cameoed in the first two films before graduating to becoming an X-Man in the third film, where she is played by Ellen Page]]. The list is sorted by film and character, because of multiple actors portraying the same role, sometimes in flashbacks to when they were a child. The characters are divided by their primary allegiance, and listed in order when they first appeared in the series. Key *(y''') indicates the actor portrayed the role in a flashback scene as a '''child. *(f''') indicates the actor or actress did not appear in any new '''footage for the film; footage from an earlier film was used. *(photo) indicates the actor or actress appeared in a photograph for the film. *''Italics'' indicate a cameo appearance]]. *A dark grey cell indicates the character was not in the film. __TOC__ Table Notes : Dr. Henry McCoy and Dr. Shaw appear on a television in a bar. Given that McCoy appears in human form, this suggests a continuity error with events in X-Men: First Class, that this is an alternative Dr. Henry McCoy; however in X-Men: Days of Future Past McCoy uses a serum that can reverse his mutation, effective and prudent for use, implying that he used it in that interview. : Richard Yee plays Little Phat. : Keely Purvis plays a mental projection of Jason. : Stuntman James Bamford filmed a scene which was cut from the final film. : The character is dead during the film, but is impersonated by Mystique (comics)|Mystique]] (Gyrich in X-Men and Kelly in X2). : It is not stated in X-Men: The Last Stand]] whether the president is a different person than the president seen in X2 (film)|X2]]. The president in X2 is named McKenna. : Unlike his comics counterpart, Harada in The Wolverine is neither a mutant nor related to the Yashida family, and does not wear the Silver Samurai armor. : Jones is not a character from the comic books. He is the student at the school able to change television channels by blinking. The character was named after Jones the cat in the movie Alien (film)|Alien]]. : Flea is not a character from the comic books. He is the character who Colossus shows his picture to in X2. He can be seen in Xavier's Mutant Ethics class in X-Men: The Last Stand. Luke Pohl was originally just an Extra (acting)|extra]]; it was Daniel Cudmore who named the character "Flea]]" because Pohl was a gymnast]]. : It is not specifically stated in X-Men Origins: Wolverine if Emma is the actual Emma Frost (she is only credited as Kayla's sister/Emma in the film). In the film, she appears as a teenager and is able to switch to her diamond form (but does not display psychic abilities), which suggests either a continuity error with events in X-Men: First Class, where Emma Frost is an adult, or that Emma Silverfox is simply another character with similar powers to Emma Frost. : Alex Summers is, in the comics, the brother of Scott Summers although it is not stated what their relationship in the films might be.http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/MarvelFreshman/news/?a=29870 : In X-Men: First Class, Don Creech]] plays a CIA Agent also named William Stryker, who is the father of the army Colonel seen in X2 and Origins. : Unlike in the comics, Yukio in The Wolverine is a mutant, and has the power to see the deaths of people before they happen. : In The Last Stand, the character played by Bill Duke is simply referred to as 'Senator Trask'. References Category:X-Men films| ]] Category:Lists of actors by role|X-Men]] Category:Lists of actors by film series|X-Men]] Category:X-Men lists|Films cast members]] Category:Lists of X-Men characters|Films cast members]]